


A paz do seu sorriso

by Tha_M



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy, Implied Slash, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shounen-ai, Slash, gaanaru - Freeform, narugaa - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tha_M/pseuds/Tha_M
Summary: Após o fim da guerra ninja, Gaara fazias visitas ao Naruto no hospital em que se recuperava. Levando flores para alegra-lo, era o hobby deles, para deixar o herói do mundo ninja sempre feliz ao acordar, com um sorriso infantil que desbrocharía qualquer flor.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	A paz do seu sorriso

**Author's Note:**

> One shot também postada no Nyah!, SS e Wattpad
> 
> • NaruGaa | GaaNaru  
> • One shot desafio de Fanfics Naruto Shippers: #NoLimiteDoCrack

Com o fim de uma guerra, é necessário a transição para tudo ir aos poucos retornando à normalidade.

Estava fresco ainda. Os corpos feridos não mais do que seus espíritos, precisariam de trabalho para se recuperar, ainda mais para as crianças. Gaara sabia como era, já fora uma criança ferida, assim como o herói da vila da folha, de luminoso semblante que trouxe paz em sua vida e a pouco, ao mundo.

No quarto do hospital, o loio dormia após os cuidados de Tsunade e Sakura. Hora ou outra, uma enfermeira vinha lhe checar.

Sendo Kazekage, Gaara estava sempre ocupado, ainda mais depois de tudo o que ocorreu. Suas visitas a Naruto faziam parte de sua responsabilidade, afinal era grato a ele.

Ou era o que pelo menos dizia aos irmãos. Ele sempre daria tal desculpa, se já dava antes da guerra, imagina depois? Não teria jeito mesmo, tinham que se dar por vencidos, senão Gaara daria uma escapa sem ninguém perceber, como já fez, para ver como estava sendo a recuperação. Assim se tranquilizava.

Mesmo ali naquele quarto, lia os documentos em pergaminhos, vendo a paisagem na janela ao lado da cama de Naruto.

Sua irmã só passou pela porta para buscar os relatórios e suas ordens, mesmo assim Temari não evitou deixar escapar um comentário ou outro. O caçula ficou sem jeito. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto, feliz pela provocação feita. Nesses momentos, Temari não era nenhum pouco diferente do Kankuro.

Ela estava certa, Gaara tinha novamente trago mais flores ao quarto. Cactos, girassóis... era um hobbie que ele e Naruto tinham em comum a anos, e quando ele acordava – como naquele mesmo instante – ele já as procurava com os olhos. Embaixo da cama, Gaara puxava o regador usando um a areia, as mãos ainda ocupadas segurando um pergaminho, entregando o regador a mão que restou de Naruto, a outra sacrificou na guerra.

Ainda se lembra como se sentiu ao notar o estado que ele ficou, mordendo os lábios para conter tudo a dentro, pois Naruto sorria ainda que sem jeito, como se não fosse nada.

Ele sempre se comportava assim.

Estava todo enfaixado, mas animado, cantarolou feliz lhe chamando.

— Veja, Gaara!

Uma flor amarela tinha desabrochado, a que estava esperando desde o primeiro dia. Cantarolava feliz para ela, enquanto a regava.

O mesmo sorriso gentil e infantil que lhe tirou da escuridão anos atrás, era o que lhe dava a tranquilidade naquelas visitas. O sorriso mostrava um mundo em paz, desabrocharia qualquer flor, pois iluminava igual a um sol.

— Gaara, eu não estou te atrapalhando? — perguntou sem coragem de encara-lo.

Estava muito feliz com as visitas, especialmente de quem amava, porém a questão rondava sua cabeça e o deixava ansioso.

Ouviu a resposta num tom sereno:

— Você nunca atrapalha.

Não era comum ao Naruto ouvir isso dos outros, porém era de ouvir do Gaara.

Novamente aquele sorriso largo, contagiando um pequeno no Kazekage. Se levantou e tocou o rosto enfaixado, sorria ainda forma de quando crianças.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The peace of your smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229667) by [Tha_M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tha_M/pseuds/Tha_M)




End file.
